


掌控|Taking Charge by firefright & Skalidra（中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: AU——原著发散向, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 双性, 普通人Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: Jason对于他的客人有着非常苛刻的原则：不需要惊喜。但是有一位客人，Slade Wilson，总是热衷于试探他的底线。尤其是在一次本该是寻常预约的情况下，他不打招呼就带来了他的伴侣，Dick Grayson。Jason一次能应付一位alpha，但是两位？恐怕就得花些心思了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	掌控|Taking Charge by firefright & Skalidra（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494041) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright), [Skalidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra). 



> 有一阵子，Skali和Fire有了Omega设定的施虐者Jason的想法，因为念念不忘，我们就把这个什么鬼写出来了，希望大家喜欢！这篇真是超出了我们想象的邪恶，但是我们真切希望你能喜欢。【注1】

Jason打开门，靠着门框堵住门口往外看，稍稍抬起头。Slade，不出所料，如约而至。只比他高一点，尽管鞋跟已经让他比几乎每一个alpha都要高了。不是所有alpha，但是是绝大多数。

他扬起了一个诱人而邪恶的笑容，退了一步，让出路来，Slade回给他一个微笑，向前一步。然而他回过头，说道，“来吧，”，Jason扬起眉毛，第二位alpha——他闻到气息了——迟疑着，跟着Slade走了进来。

体型上小得多；要是猜的话，Jason觉得比六英尺要差个几英寸。黑发，比Slade的发型要短一些，闪耀着的蓝眼睛，面容英俊。宽背蜂腰，或许他就是Jason看着觉得高兴的那类更帅气的alpha。如果这是他来这儿的原因的话。【注2】

“你没告诉我要带客人来，”他对Slade说道，偏着脑袋，在披着的皮外套之下交叠双臂。这是数次来访之前一件Slade送的礼物。因为每每看到它Slade眼中都燃起一股占有欲，他一直用它来保持“神秘感”。“我可不喜欢惊喜，Slade。”

“向你道歉，”Slade说道，语调中却不带一丝歉意。他倾身，Jason任他的嘴唇轻蹭过他的下颌。他明白，不请自来最好还是放低姿态。“这位是——”

“John，”另一位alpha出声打断，听起来有些不自在，并且很明显在扯谎。

“Dick，”Slade微笑着补上。“他之前没试过这个。”

Jason哼了一声，漫不经心地看着这幕插曲。“两个人收费更高，Slade。”他转过头看着Slade的眼睛，他为了表示友好笑容有些过于灿烂了。Slade没被冒犯到。“长得好看可不能免单。”

Slade回给他一个笑容，并没有伸手碰他。“我可没那样想。如果可以的话，这是为他安排的。我来这只是旁观。”

“是吗？”他让开一步，把注意力转向Slade的客人，“Dick。”他鞋跟踏在木地板上的咯嗒声吸引了alpha的注意力，他眼神猝地向下，猛地吸了一口气。下一步，他撇过脚炫耀他的鞋跟，接着，继续紧紧绕着alpha走了一圈。在蓝色衬衫紧绷着的肩膀抽动的时候，他并没有笑起来，虽然他的确想笑。

“他很守规矩，”Slade保证道。“甚至相比我而言，他更为绅士。”

Slade靠得更近了，Jason抬起了眼睛，站在距离Dick的右肩不到一英寸的地方。“是吗？他是在别的方面和你相似，或者……？”

Slade的笑容带上了侵略性，Dick等待着，Slade一只手伸向前攥住了他的脖颈，抬起他的头给了他一个强势的吻。Jason不能也不想假装此情此景没有让他的鸡巴有些抽动。Slade以一种Jason不怎么允许的方式亲吻着表示占有欲，Dick数次用牙齿迎着他的吻，尔后在威压之下软了下来。所以，是伴侣关系。两位alpha；不罕见，但也不常见。

“或多或少吧，”退开后Slade说道，而Dick倾身迎向他的触碰，嘴唇微启，仍旧仰着脖颈。

Jason看着Dick调整好状态，但仍旧没有挣脱Slade攥着他后颈的手，这种举动是他所了解的行为模式。噢，这位alpha和Slade一点都不像，随他怎么说。这位alpha，如果他的判断无误的话，会因被强制而兴奋。否则他不会和像Slade这样的人交往，Slade才是Jason更有经验的类型。Slade只在适合他的情况下服软，仅此而已。

他在Dick附近走动着，站在他身边。Slade对他几乎是全神贯注了；那是Jason一直喜欢他的一点。“只是因为我喜欢你，”Jason哼了一声，语调里带着警示。“不要再像这样给我带惊喜了，Slade。”

Slade应允地点了一下头，放开了Dick。Jason把注意力转向了这位新的alpha。  
“我要问你一些问题，你要诚实地回答。明白了吗？”Dick看起来还是有一点警惕，但是他点了点头。“很好。之前你没有接受过任何形式的专业服务吗？”

“没有，”Slade替他回答道，Jason乜了他一眼。

“你享受的只是臣服感，还是也有疼痛呢？”

Dick红了脸，Slade轻声笑了起来，指节轻蹭过Dick的脖颈向下流连。他打了个寒颤。“噢，他喜欢疼痛。”

“Slade，”Jason厉声道，转头看着他。“我想从 _他_ 口里听到答案。安静点，不然就去卧室等我们结束。我说明白了吗？”

从他的余光里，Jason能看到Dick瞪大了眼睛。他没有回避Slade的视线，在可能的冲突面前绝不退让。Slade还不曾越过界，或许他也不曾与更危险的alpha正面交锋过——他怀疑过Slade的 _工作_ 究竟是什么——但他从来不曾接触过他不能制服或者在生理上进行威吓的alpha。

Slade比绝大多数挑衅他的alpha们让步地更快些。“我明白，”他说道，邪笑着但是垂下了眼睛。这是他从Slade处所能得到的最大限度的顺从了。“向你道歉，Jason。我会在另一间房间里等。”

在Slade离开的时候Jason一直盯着他，挺直了背，毫无惧意；他不希望出任何差错。Slade知道该怎么走，他徐步走进房间——并不真的是他的卧室，但里面有一张床，这样喊能让客人感觉更加的私密——关上了门，给他们空间。直到那时Jason才把注意力转回到Dick身上，放开交叠的双手转而叉着腰。这位alpha应该比他要年长一两岁。紧身蓝衬衫，牛仔裤，黑色的靴子。非常低调。他的手上搭着一件皮夹克，Jason漫不经心地想着是不是Slade给他的。是Slade的作风，按照他想要的方式打扮他的伴侣。有那么一两次Jason允许他为他带来穿搭。只要符合他的审美。

“所以，”他开口道，侧着头仔仔细细地看着Dick，“我想我们就从最基本的问题开始。你自愿来这里吗？”Dick看起来仍旧有些诧异，而这个问题再次惊到了他。Jason扬起一边眉毛，哼了一声。“我不清楚你和他关系的界限，但我不强迫人。无需虚伪矫饰。除非你真的有兴趣，否则我不会对你做任何事情。你明白了吗?”

Dick咽了一下喉咙，终于找到了话头。“是的，我——抱歉。”他抬起手揉了揉眼睛，皱起了眉毛。Jason注视着他的手臂肌肉。“我从来没有见过除我之外的人像那样与Slade交锋过。他告诉过我你所做的事情，你是怎样的人，但我猜我并没有真正的……相信过。”

Jason扬起眉毛，他饶有兴味地勾起唇角。“噢？怎么说？”

Dick放下手，眼神迎向Jason。“嗯我猜，他就是……怎么说，那样的身高，那样的体型，还有他的……”

“态度？”Jason接上话，笑容更大了。Dick点点头。“是的，我知道他是怎样的人。像那样的小小的交流也不会触怒他，因为我也向你展示了我确实如他所保证的那样。对你来说没问题吧？”

叹了一口气，Dick的眼神中闪烁出一丝释然。“是的。是的，听起来很好。所以你真的……怎么说，支配他？”

Jason忍不住笑了起来。“噢他妈的才不是。Slade对于服从一点都没兴趣，但是我想你已经发现了他的确很喜欢被……挑衅，这样说比较合适？一个在生理上具有攻击性并且在一定程度上挑战他的地位的伴侣能够取悦他。我猜这也是他吸引你的地方，对吗？”

Dick脸变得更红了，这一幕也叫人忍俊不禁，而可敬的是他仍旧开口道。“部分如此，确实。”

他并没有穷追不舍。“所以你想来这里吗？想要得到我给你的吗？”

过了一会，长叹一口气，但Dick仍旧直视着他的眼睛说道，“是的，我想。”

“很好。但为什么是我？我不觉得Slade总是喜欢我的行事；想必你也常常受到他的强迫。”脸红得更厉害了；他说到点子上了。“所以为什么他会把你带过来？”

Dick仿着他的动作，手叉着腰。看起来对他而言有些难以启齿；他还是红着脸。“我呃……虽然他偏爱alpha，但是相比性别而言他更看重性格，而我两种性别都喜欢。我们并非固定伴侣，但是他是我唯一发生关系的人，有的时候我就是特别想……体会不同的感觉。不同的角色。他是我喜欢的类型，但我们不会交换呃……角色。他不感兴趣。他明白我的意思，但是他很有占有欲，所以在某种意义上而言你很安全。他知道不会越界，而他也明白当我见着你的时候会发生些什么。如果这有帮助的话。”

Dick的语调中暗含了什么，Jason等待着，看着他。没过多久，Dick皱起眉，打破了沉默。

“然后我有，呃，有点暴露癖。并不是我们可以经常进行的事，能够安全进行的途径并不多。就是这样。”

“一言以蔽之，”Jason拉长语调，稍稍放低了嗓音，勾起一个微笑，“你喜欢omega，你喜欢性爱，你喜欢被观赏。”Dick脸红得更厉害了，他忍俊不禁。“我没有问题。所以，关于其他我能提供的，你喜欢什么？告诉我。”他顿了顿，又说道。“别担心；类似的话我听过很多。有必要的话尽可以看着地板，但是要坦诚。”

Dick迎着他的目光，但是他的嗓音有些哽咽。“我喜欢被，呃，粗暴地对待。被束缚。抓挠，啃咬。他是对的；我喜欢疼痛。淤青，咬痕。拉扯头发。剩下的——”

“不如我们点到为止？”Jason的嗓音放软，但还是带着压迫来打断他。“一般而言最先提起的是最喜欢的，在我看来你真的很喜欢有人和你亲密接触。介于粗暴的性爱与性癖之间。我们首先尝试一下，看看你是否喜欢我行事的风格，如果你再来的话我们可以尝试一些更有难度的。可以吗？”

Dick的肩膀清晰可见地放松了一下。“是的。可以的，好的。”

“很好。还有一些其他的事情。你有安全词，对吗？”

“对。避风港。还有通常的黄色和绿色。”【注3】

不错，他不觉得Slade不负责任到不使用某种形式的暗示就操另一个alpha的地步，要以防万一。“好，说道你刚刚讲的，有什么底线吗？不留印迹，不出血，特定的体位，像这样的？有什么我需要留心的吗？”

至少这次，Dick朗声回答时更自在些了。“咬痕不能出血，但是抓痕就还好。除此之外……没有了。我的忍耐力很强的。”

Jason记在心里，笑起来时还露出了牙。“我记住了。你准备好了吗？需要先用卫生间吗？水呢？”Dick摇摇头。“那我们就开始吧。把门锁上，Dick，然后跟着我。把外套放在那儿。”

他等着，看着Dick低着头去往前门，然后又朝卧室走去，Slade等在那儿。他的鞋跟踩在木地板上发出脆响，但是他还是能听见身后Dick更轻的脚步声。他打开门走进去，飞快地瞥了一眼Slade，然后走到房间中央。

“把门关上，”他转头命令道，一边拉开了外套的拉链。听到门被关上的声音，他稍等片刻，然后在肩上解下外套，从手臂上滑下去，一只手接住了它。他转过头，正好瞧见Dick的神情，被抑制的渴望，与对裸露上身的热切欣赏。

这是一件简约的暗红色束腰。他们能瞧见他穿着的紧身皮裤，但他相信束腰更为添色。更重要的是，这样的搭配能显露出他的背脊、肩膀和脖颈，他还不曾遇到过见此情状而毫不心动的alpha呢。每次他们见面时，Slade总是向他的后颈投去锋利的目光。

他转过身，确保肩膀展开显露出锁骨的景致与咽喉的曲线。Slade靠在门边的墙上，目光欣赏地流连着他。Jason无视了；这个夜晚与他无关。是关于Dick的，他站在那儿望着他，渴切的神情和姿态都暗示着alpha准备要发起进攻。他回头望着Dick，一只手搭在腰部内收的曲线上，斟酌着要拿这个漂亮的小东西怎么办。好吧，首先他要先瞧一瞧，他要服务的是个什么样的人。

“到我这儿来，”他命令道，用脚点了点房间正中央铺上了地毯的地板。其他地方放着一张床，几个抽屉，一柜子的道具，但是这儿，这是他工作的地方。“就在这儿。把你的衬衫和鞋子脱掉。”

Dick来到他面前，Jason让开身，在他和Slade之间徘徊着。他盯着Dick跪下身子解开靴子，然后看向Slade。

“你不要动手，不要参与，”他说道，不带商榷的余地。“想打手枪，没问题，但你不能参与进来。自便，Slade；下次我会为了这次表演收你钱的。”

“明白，”Slade带着邪笑低声道。“尽情享用他，Jason。他 _非常_ 灵活。”

这个信息很有意思，他还不曾见过Slade夸大其词。

他适可而止，转向Dick，他刚刚站起身来。他的鞋袜放在一边，Jason走回来的时候他把手伸向脖颈后，以一种训练有素而流畅的动作拽下了衬衫。见到一大片大大小小、布满了Dick身躯的伤疤，Jason并怎么不意外。考虑到他的肌肉，还有Slade将他带来的事实，他可以合理地认为Dick很可能也并不从事那种寻常的工作。他不打算问，或者强迫他说，但是只要他喜欢，这种怀疑可以一直在他脑子里打转。

首先，关于他的侵略性。

当他走向前的时候，Dick看着他，以热切而笃定的注视追随着他。需要施压让他服从，不过没关系。Jason惯于给予这样的压力。Dick并没有给他留下需要生理上的暴力的印象，所以他可以保留高跟鞋，让身高差作为优势。与Slade相同的身高有助于这种自发的服从。

向Dick伸出手，Jason的指尖从他的下颌流连至咽喉。他的肩膀几乎是瞬间就绷紧了一些。他呼吸急促，眼神扑闪着望向他。即使是Omega，陌生人对于颈部的触碰都不是任何一位alpha可以轻易接受的，Dick也不例外。

“看着我，”Jason命令道，一边用拇指稍微更用力地抵住Dick咽喉的凹陷处。Dick呼吸得更快了些，但是这次Jason在他身边转了一圈，Dick也不由自主地转过身。当他背对着Slade的时候，Jason不得不再次抑住一个笑容。他选择在那一刻倾下身，几乎是抵着Dick的唇瓣低声道，“准备好了？”

困惑了一下，Dick缓缓地点点头。他舔了舔嘴唇，倾身向前，气息也变得更加浓稠，带有甜蜜而锐利的意味，让Jason不禁想到了淡盐焦糖（客人的味道能让他喜欢永远都算意外之喜）。他的动作，向前倾身，足够让Jason进行下一步了。

Dick尚未吻上他，而Jason就拢住了他的脖颈，一声咆哮把他往后抵。Dick睁大了眼睛，呼吸更加急促了，Jason能从手上感觉到。出其不意很有效，重心向前把他往后推，逼得Dick站立不稳，往后退的过程中几乎踩到他，直到再一推就可以把他抵到墙上。Dick咕哝了一声，一只手攥住了Jason的手腕，龇着牙，当alpha朝他咆哮的时候，咽喉在他掌心下翕动着。

Jason加大了握着Dick脖颈的力道，膝盖重重分开他的双腿，倾身靠近直到紧紧制住他的身体，昭示他更高，更强壮。当他咆哮的时候他嗓音压得非常低，Dick随之打了个寒颤，睁大了眼睛。即使不比他的声音更低沉，至少也是一样低沉。

这是他精于此道的另一个原因。能够在咆哮方面媲美alpha的omega可不多。

“我不记得有准许你吻我。”Jason冷淡地说道，拢在Dick咽喉上的手指握得更紧了。“你说呢，Dick？”

Dick的手指紧紧地环着他的手腕，但尚不足留下淤痕或者真的威胁到他。现在他可以无视这个。“但是你——”

Jason再次咆哮了一声，手指攥紧足以打断Dick，在松劲之前都能让他窒息。“我唯一想听到的回答是’是’或者’否’。你有记得我允许你吻我吗？”

Dick肉眼可见地咬紧了牙关。“不记得，”他承认道，带着一丝羞耻，更多的是欲望的骤冷。Jason打算抛开前者，在此情此景的最末更好地利用后者。

“没有，”他重复道。“但是你还是觉得你能够这样做。”他倾身，空着的手摁着Dick的肩膀把他抵在墙上，牙齿险险地擦过Dick的耳畔，沉下嗓音把话语限于两人之间。“在这儿你不能做决定。当我允许的时候，你才可以触碰，我说明白了吗？”

他能感觉到在猛地呼吸中Dick胸膛激烈地起伏着，能感觉到他颤抖着然而却绷得更紧了。他咬着牙哑着声音，“是的。”还没有完全准备好服从。

Jason亮出牙齿，他知道Dick能看见，然后吼道，“把你的手从我身上 _拿开_ ，”用的是他最为深沉而低哑的声音。

Dick仿佛灼痛般松开了他的手腕，在感觉到Dick挺身贴近他、稍稍扬起了头的时候Jason抑住了一个笑容，就是这样。你让alpha得一寸，他们就会进一尺。唯一的困难并不在于去恐吓他们，而Dick看起来也不是轻易就能恐吓的类型。

Jason让他们俩保持着那个姿势，强化他的顺从，然后他退开身，迎着Dick的目光。他松开了握着Dick咽喉的手，转而抚住他的颈侧，拇指挑起他的下颌，强迫他抬头。让他抬起目光，让他暴露出自己的咽喉。一举两得，非常方便。

Dick打了个寒颤，他的神情沉着有备。Jason的拇指划过他凸起的气管，向下掠过喉结，低声道，“好孩子。”

看着他溃防真是一种享受。Dick迷离着眼睛，呼吸急促，不由自主地扬起头，靠在墙上。他身体的轻颤，从贴着Jason的大腿的胯部，到低垂的肩膀，一切都暗示着他已经进入了Jason所希望的服从的状态。这次，当他倾身的时候，他刻意地以alpha的方式轻嗅着他，他很满意于Dick不曾有一丝畏缩。只是颤抖了一下。

保持着那个姿势，在退开身之前他轻咬了一下Dick的耳朵。本该是在更加敏感的地方的，不过嘛，Dick还没有赢得那样特别的奖励。

他的手环住Dick的后颈，Jason拖着他离开墙，穿过房间，朝着床走去，即使他跌跌撞撞地也不曾慢下脚步。位置切换，他不禁瞥了一眼Slade，他正看着这一幕，脸上带着邪笑。

Jason抑下了哼出声的欲望。

来到床上，他毫不迟疑地把Dick往下一推。他半沉下身，单膝稳住，看起来像是下意识地保持了平衡。Jason没有放在心上，他抬起一只脚，把尖锐的鞋跟抵在Dick的大腿上。“过来。”他命令道，嗓音坚定，表情锐利。“跪下来，Dick。”

听罢Dick的面颊就烧得通红，或者是由于鞋跟抵在大腿上的触感，因为他几乎是立刻就垂下眼望了过去。他矮下身子，稳稳地跪在地毯上。“是的，先生。”他犹豫了一下。“Jason。”

“喊先生就好了，”他柔声道。他并不需要Dick用那个称呼喊他，但是还是欣然接受了。有可能Slade的某些行为影响到了他，他暗自揣测。

Jason的鞋跟更加用力地压住Dick大腿，而另一只脚完美地保持着平衡。他穿着这个练习过 _很多_ 次，如果要叫他摔倒的话还得多花些功夫。Dick发出嘶声，他邪笑起来。

“你表现得很不好，Dick。不经允许就动作。”Jason探出手，轻柔地揪住Dick的头发拉扯着，直到他抬头望着他。“现在你需要补偿我。你明白的，对吗？”

Dick的呼吸滞塞了，他试图点点头，最后只能随着Jason拉扯他头发的动作蹙起眉。“……是的。”

Jason扬起眉毛。

“是的，先生。”

“好孩子，”他再次柔声道，放开手，指甲搔了搔Dick的头皮。“接下来你要做的是。你要脱掉我的衣服，高跟鞋——”说到这儿他再次将高跟鞋鞋跟使劲抵住Dick的大腿，“只剩底裤。接下来你要用你那张漂亮的小嘴直到我要你做别的事。明白了吗？”

有那么一瞬间，Dick仿佛停住了呼吸，睁大了眼睛，用力吞咽了一下喉结动了动。要是他并非如此熟于这般反应，Jason会有些担心的，紧接着Dick的胸膛起伏着，他回答道，“是的，先生，”同样是带着无可遮蔽的情动。

“很好。现在……”Jason退了一步，以一种优雅的华丽坐在床边。他抬起一只脚，这次踏在Dick的胸口正当中，停在那里。

无需赘言，Dick抬起手，手指扫过他的脚踝，把玩着他鞋子上的系带，一边是是近乎虔诚地抚过他的足弓。这不是他最为花哨的一双鞋，但它们当然也可以起到效果。衬合束腰的红色，以及精致的银色搭扣。Jason不需要Dick在这上面花过多时间，但是他的确很欣赏他的用心。

灵巧的手指轻松地解开了系带，从搭扣上拆下来，Dick飞快地望了他一眼，倾身向前，在他裸露的肌肤上印下一枚吻，然后完全脱下那只鞋子。Jason抑住一个笑容，脚流连在Dick的手中，直到他把鞋子放到地板上，换到另一只。Dick细致妥帖，很快地脱下了另一只鞋，这次不仅仅是亲吻了，他用鼻子轻蹭了他的脚。Jason考虑了一下命令他吮吸他的脚趾，不过还是作罢了。至少这一次不用。

“好了，宝贝，”他鼓励地低声道，手支着身体靠在床上，腰肢抬起了一个诱人的弧度。“现在，过来，你也没有一整天都时间。别让我对你不耐烦了。”

停顿了一下，Dick似是在考虑着，就像对他所有的客户那样，Jason让他自己决定要进行到什么程度。如果他想故意不好好表现换取更多的惩罚的话，Jason会很乐意效劳，但如果这次他想稳妥些……好吧，他也能做到。有些时候循序渐进也很好。

终于，看起来吸引力胜过了不配合的念头。Dick再次吻了吻他的脚，然后轻柔地将手指抚上Jason的小腿肚。他跪坐起身，探入Jason的大腿之间，面颊发红，十分渴切，摸向了他裤子的扣件。Dick打开纽扣，空气中兴奋的欲念一下厚重起来，随着他拉下拉链的动作变得更加浓重。

他停了下来，凝住了，睁大了眼睛，面颊染得更红了，嗓子里几乎逃逸出一声呻吟。Jason大大方方地邪笑起来，知道抓住了他的注意力的是什么。

“喜欢你看到的吗，Dick？”他问道，稍稍抬起了腰。更好地从他敞开的拉链里炫耀着那一抹红色的蕾丝。

房间对面传来一声轻笑，Jason抬起眼警告性地瞪了Slade一眼，又把视线转回Dick身上。

“是的，”Dick说道，置若罔闻般。他的嗓音低沉而沙哑——试探性地向上看去——手指扫过Jason裤子的褶边。“是的，我……

“继续，”Jason坚定地命令他，“你还没做完。”

Dick深吸一口气，开始动作，Jason看着他小心翼翼地，但手指不再逾越了。他的手指勾住他裤子的褶边，将他们拽下他的腰部、他的大腿，他抬起臀部配合他的动作。Dick的动作很慢，Jason欣赏着人造革从身上滑落时每一寸都附着在他的大腿上的触感。当他有工作时他把公寓空气调得很温暖，所以即使当裤子脱到他的脚踝时室温也是宜人的，然后全部脱掉了。当Dick低头跪着，小心翼翼地把裤子叠了起来，放到一边的时候，他颇为愉悦又有些意外。到这一步了很多alpha都是满脑子成结不会想到这些。

他喃喃道，“好孩子，”作为表扬，他从床上抬起手勾起Dick的下巴然后把他拉起来。“非常的善解人意。我觉得这值得一点小的回报。”

诚然，当他把Dick拉到大腿之间将他拉入一个吻的时候，部分也是因为他想这样做。他从来不吻有着他不喜欢的样貌的客户；这有一点职业滥用，除他之外旁人也不需要知道。即使有人因此感到不满，也可以轻而易举用“职业”的借口打发掉，因为他随心所欲，他才是做决定的人。亲吻Dick也是如此，缓慢、淫糜、流连，多半还是关乎他自己的享受。毕竟，Slade的男孩——他很确定这个词恰如其分——着实漂亮。体魄健美。

这也并不意味着，当他感觉到在他的底裤系带的下方，在胯上肌肤的轻柔触碰时，他没有锐利地将牙齿切在Dick的下唇上。“手放在自己身上，”他睁开眼，警告道。

“对不起，”Dick吐息道，湛蓝的眼睛扑簌着睁开，咽喉轻而易举的暴露是他服从的标志。Jason余光中看到Dick收紧了肩膀，手放到身后某处保持不动。

Jason的手指滑过Dick下颌的曲线——流畅，新近刮过胡子——插进他的头发。他轻轻把Dick的头偏向一侧；Jason低下头，咬住他下巴的弧度，牙齿磨蹭着他的肌肤，然后向下咬住他的颈侧。Dick发出的深沉的喘息的声音，难以称之为呜咽，他靠了过去。即使是这般诱人，Jason仍旧遵守了他的规则，在有任何出血的可能之前抽开身，流连在Dick耳后隐着的气味腺旁吐息着。

就算玩弄着这般胴体没有让他半硬起来，嗅入那咸焦糖的气息也足矣。

“没事的，Dick。”他再次半啃半咬地用牙齿蹭过Dick的下颌，然后退开身，望着他的眼睛。“你有一个弥补的机会，还记得吗？”

Dick再次掠过一丝饥渴的神情，当他舔舐过他的唇瓣的时候，他的舌尖打着颤。“是的，先生。”

Jason抑住了一个笑容，但还是勾起了唇角。他用一只膝盖推了推Dick，抵住他的胸口直到他向后挪，Jason的手指从他的发间滑过。然后他站起身，步履轻盈地绕着Dick跪着的地方转圈。他待在被命令待着的地方；甚至没有回视他。好孩子。这么热切地想要讨好他。他看了一眼Slade，时间刚够捕捉到他的反应（他神色中的饥渴，同Dick对他的渴望一般多，但是他仍旧坐在被要求待着的地方），然后向下伸出手，抓住Dick的后颈把他往前压。

一声低吟Dick撞到了床位，他的手堪堪抵住，手肘折起来，胸口贴在被单上。Jason欣赏着他臀部牛仔裤的紧致曲线，然后他攥住Dick的头发和一边肩膀，把他翻过身。这并不容易——尽管有着身高差距，Dick很可能比他还要重，多亏了那些肌肉——但是Jason为了身体力量努力锻炼，他完全有能力扳动一个合适的alpha。Dick的背脊在床尾弓起，他惊喘了一下，他上前踩在Dick的腰上，按住他的肩膀把他压倒，Dick的喘息中带着赤裸裸的情欲。

他抬起右腿，把脚搁在床上，同时稳住重心，保持着压制的姿态，坐稳了。之后他才把压着Dick肩膀的手伸到发间，缠住发丝把他拉了起来。就算他表现得很好，他也没有缩短到让他能真正触碰些什么的距离。

“手放在背后，”他命令道。“我喜欢这样。”

Dick遵从了，跪在他大张的双腿之间，目光向上投向他，是如此， _如此_ 的热切。要是他是为了工作之外的原因接下这个活，他可真得感谢Slade带来这般款待。正是如此，他更用力地抓住了 Dick的头发，拉扯着他的头向后，迎上了他的凝视。他空着的那只手搁在了Dick的肩膀上，抓住了肩颈的连接处。

“打动我，或许我就会给你一些别的奖励，”他提示道，勾起一丝笑容。他并没有给他答复的时间，把手按在Dick脑后，压向他的裆部。“开始吧。”

“不要用手”的命令显而易见，也得到了很好的领会，而他仍旧穿着底裤。Dick用鼻子把它蹭开，拉到他阴唇的一侧，这样他就好，几乎是立刻地把脸埋了进去。

 _天啊_ ，Dick的口活真是无与伦比。饱含着热情，这倒是Jason所惯常的，但是多数埋在他腿间的alpha们实际上都不知道他们自己在做什么。他们知道一些最基本的，舌头，舔舐，然后——如果他允许的话——手指，但是只有他们中的极少数是真正擅长的。Dick显然是少数之一。Jason更用力地攥住Dick的头发，迎着触碰，把自己贴近Dick的脸和嘴唇。这丝毫没有妨碍到他。实际上，这愈加鼓励了他，Jason不得不咬牙抑住一声呻吟。他不能那么快地就表现出受到了影响；Dick至少还得 _努把力_ 。

为了让自己分心，或许也是为了让Dick分心，Jason张开他搁在Dick肩膀上的手，抓紧了一瞬，然后曲起手指挠过他的肌肤。Dick抵着他叫出声，轻轻地抽搐着，但是也 _止于_ 触碰。那根在他腿间灵巧高超的舌头稍稍顿了一下。Jason把这个成功的干扰记在心上，然后又做了一次。这次他在他背上抓挠得更多，能看见留下的红色印记。要是他想，可以挠出血，只要再稍用点力。后面再说吧。

他从现在开始重点关照他所知道的Dick喜欢的东西，在他的肩膀上把手挪了挪位置，以一种逐渐加重留下淤青的方式在他的肌肤上划拉着指甲。每次Dick都会发出愉悦的叫声，当Dick的舌头在Jason阴唇间动作时，灼热的吐息划过他敏感的皱襞。在干扰之下他仍然尽力地吮吸，天啊，他是真他妈的棒。

终于，Jason逸出一声呻吟。他抵着底裤上蕾丝的硬挺，和他大腿间逐渐加深的湿黏着实能表明他的沉醉，所以这也无损于他的表现。

“来吧，”他轻轻地咆哮起来。“你可以表现得更好。你想让我高潮，是不是？你想要你的奖励吗？”Jason抬起手，然后粗暴地掴在他留下的印迹上。这次Dick发出的声音更大了，交织着热切的呻吟。“继续。”

他并不真的认为Dick能做到更好，但不知怎么他做到了。Jason很肯定，这一次，如果他足够诚实的话，不同于其他时候，他不必亲力亲为。他能感受到骨盆之下渐渐积聚的、涌动着想要释放的情潮，当它滑进他体内的时候，阴唇燃起炽热的疼痛，开始哀求着，想要被比Dick挑逗着的舌头更加粗大的东西填满。这一部分倒很容易被忽略；他稍后再处理。但是一寸又一寸，缠绕着的情热与重量，化为亟待迸发的东西，就没那么轻松了。

要么是Slade把他教得很好，要么就是早在他们在一起之前Dick就很擅长了。

Jason更用力地攥住了Dick的头发，把他用力向后拽，曲着他的咽喉，让他喘息片刻。就一会。他稳稳地抓住Dick的头发，迎着他朦胧，近乎是虔敬的向上凝视着他的目光，勾起一个小小的微笑。他抬起另一只手，指甲划过Dick的咽喉，看着他的睫毛翕动着，张开嘴。Jason能看到他下颌处晶亮的液体。

他最后一次地在指间拽了拽他的头发，然后松开手，手指搔了搔他的头皮。“一只手，”他准道，语调里只带了一点轻微的窒息。“表现得好一点，Dick。”

Dick喘息着，“好的，先生，”带着全然的饥渴。

放下一只肩膀，Dick从背后收回右手。手指短暂地握了握他的他腿内侧，然后向上滑到他的阴唇间。

在整个过程中Dick都没有挪开视线，首先缓缓地滑进两根手指，然后以分毫不差的精准屈起手指找到了他曼妙的那点。他抬起臀部迎着触碰，收着下颌，尽管他很想扬起下巴逸出一声轻吟。这堪堪够舒缓想要被填满的渴求，温热而完美地抚慰了欲望的疼痛。

Dick倾身向前，牙齿咬住底裤的边缘，他的目光流连向下，仍旧饥渴。如此， _如此_ 的小心翼翼，在他将布料拉下来的时候Jason几乎没有感知到他牙齿的拉扯。当Dick毫不犹豫地转而从下一气往上地舔舐着他的鸡巴的时候，这本来也不该让他意外的，却还是让他意外了。Dick用小心翼翼而明显娴熟的双唇含进了他的龟头，他猛地吸了一口气，记起Dick是Slade的。如果说他对alpha有什么偏好的话，这绝不是他会避开的类型。Jason乐于将那些“驯服”的行为施给将此视为权力施受的alpha，不过认识一个因为想要而这样做的alpha确实是一个个不错的变化。

“好孩子，”他赞扬道，用指腹推耸着Dick的后脑让他吞进更多。他做到了，轻而易举驾轻就熟直到湿热完全裹住Jason的鸡巴，他能感觉到他的鼻子扫过他的盆骨。“很好。”

 _操_ ，真的很好。

他身体里的手指很坚定，不断地将他推耸至释放，他喘息着赞扬着，与此同时Dick用上了嘴。他没有大到像alpha那样能够撑开Dick的下巴或者操进他的喉咙里，但是那完全没有扫Dick的兴。拢住他的嘴见鬼的 _棒_ 。他的口交和舔肛一样妙，Jason发出一声黏腻的呻吟，勉力抑住想要后仰脖颈的本能。他能感觉到体液缓缓地滑下他搁在地板上的大腿，能够闻到每个吐息间和着他自己更加甜蜜更加锐利信息素的alpha撩人的麝香。他通常是可以无视这的，但当下他不觉得自己做得到。

他放任了自己。Dick吮吸着他的鸡巴，用坚定的手指摸索着他透湿的甬道，Jason全部吞进去了，惊叫着射了出来。Dick——可爱的、热切地想要讨好着，Dick——吞咽着全部吃了进去。

Jason收紧了攥住Dick头发的手指，他有规律地收缩着咬住仍旧在他体内的手指，咬紧牙关抑住尖叫声后的呻吟。他开始变软的时候Dick才退开身，让他从口中滑出，Jason抚弄着他的头发，屏住呼吸，埋在他阴唇里的手指再次动了起来。

他在惊讶和激烈的欢愉之中咕哝着，alpha低下头，舌头加入了他的手指，他再次绞紧攥住Dick头发的手指，他妈的 _天啊_ 。他全凭经验和毅力抑住了齿间满溢的呻吟。

“够了，”他命令道，以比其他客户要重的力道把Dick往后推。Dick撞到床沿，俯在其上片刻，然后抬起眼以赤裸裸的饥渴盯住了他。

他的感受猝地变得狂乱起来，紧密地感知着又一轮刺激之中他身体的剧烈的情潮。他不得不缓一缓，深吸一口气才能重新管好他的舌头。当然，更重要的是，控制住他的身体。

他从床上抬起腿，动作轻缓而从容地将脚放回地上，吸引着Dick的注视，他试图不要喘息得太明显。他……着实想要尝一尝Dick嘴里的味道。

Jason跪下身，倾身向前的同时仍旧用身体罩着Dick，掠夺了Dick的咽喉，将他拉进了一个深深的、宣示权力的吻。Dick的舌尖上萦绕着他自己的味道，他在他身下打了个激灵，轻轻地呻吟了一声。他肯定在Dick仍旧穿着的牛仔裤上滴滴答答的；这个念头让他有了点占有欲的刺激，主要是因为与他其他客户的伴侣不同，Slade并不会介怀。

他欠起身子，仍旧握住Dick的咽喉但是靠向后，迎着他的目光。虽然欲念重重，但是仍旧专注。或者是因为欲望而专注。

“你的漂亮的嘴相当有天赋，Dick。真的很不错。”

Dick迎着他的抓握。“我可以继续，”他的嗓音低沉，因为欲望而嘶哑。“求你了。”

这 _着实_ 很诱人，但是他笑了笑，轻轻地摁了摁Dick的咽喉，说道，“我很确定你能够做的，但是我许诺如果你努力争取，我就会给你奖励，还记得吗？”Dick的眼神一亮，他轻笑起来，然后转移重心站了起来，拽着Dick的咽喉让他跪起身。“来吧，宝贝。轮到你了。”

当Jason把他拉起来、推到床上时，Dick的动作中有一种奇妙的优雅。当你让他们向后退到床上去时多数人只能尴尬地栽倒，但是不知怎的Dick就能稳稳地做到。这某方面也印证了杰森的猜测，他的“工作”，就如同Slade的一样，绝不寻常。

他跟着Dick，把他推倒到平躺在床垫上、脑袋陷在枕头上缓冲。他跪在一边，放开了Dick的咽喉，但是仍旧撑在他身上，手揽住他脑袋的一侧。

“把裤子脱掉，”他命令道，嗓音很轻但是仍旧有威严。倒不是说他觉得Dick在这个时候还会违背他，就算他声音中完全没有带上那种语调。

这是一道Dick绝对是急于遵从的命令。他的头仍旧贴着枕头，但抬起了腰用手拉扯着他的牛仔裤，对于他现在的兴奋程度而言他手指的动作真是相当的干脆。杰森用余光瞥着，视线仍旧牢牢地锁住Dick的表情和他咽喉的线条，看着他拽下牛仔裤然后把它踢掉。

(命令他停下来去叠裤子肯定是太超过了，不是吗？)只剩下他的短裤，纯黑色的布料紧紧地贴住他的肌肤，他的鸡巴隆起一块。Jason这才转头完完全全地看向他。

Jason向下伸出手，拢住那块隆起，隔着短裤感受着，Dick屈起身子，发出一声紧绷的呻吟。尺寸不差。当然不如Slade大，毕竟也没有多少人能比得上。很粗，至少有六英寸长。足够让Jason一想到它进入他体内就开始垂涎了。“漂亮男孩，”他呢喃道，紧紧地握了握Dick的鸡巴。“全身都完美，不是吗？”

“ _先生_ ，”Dick喘息道，绷得紧紧地保持着腰部不懂。“求你——”

“嘘，”Jason用一根手指压住他的唇打断了他，“虽然我喜欢听你呻吟，但是心急吃不了热豆腐，Dick。”他的手来回地摩挲着。“再一次……”他转头，看向Dick的脸。看向他哀求而饥渴的双眼。“也许我已经等得太久了。”动作刻意。“把内裤也脱了，Dick。现在。”

他挪开手腾出位置，热切地看着Dick着急地以与脱掉裤子一般的方法脱掉了短裤。他的鸡巴正如感觉那般的一样好看，Jason的目光流连在他身上，Dick不禁战栗起来，让他好不享受。他毫不迟疑地再次动作起来，把内裤拉到腰以下，然后Jason伸出腿跨坐在他的腰上。

“你要保持不动。”Jason对他说。“需要的话可以抓住床单或者床头板，但是除非我说否则什么也不要做。明白了吗？”

“是的，”Dick说道，气喘吁吁。

他的手向上越过头。Jason看着Dick牢牢地抓住床头板的边缘，然后点点头表示同意。他喜欢懂得自己界限的伴侣。

Jason跪坐起身，向后伸出手然后再次拢住Dick的鸡巴，闲适地抚弄了几下，然后挪到它上方。他最后的一句命令是“看着我”，然后沉下身子。Dick不是唯一喜欢被观赏的人。

高潮后湿润而松软，Jason很轻松地把他吞进去，尽管扩张感仍旧令他不得不压下一声呻吟。然而Dick则毫无克制的必要，齿间逸出毫无遮拦的哀叫。Jason注意到他绷紧了身子，强忍着不去动腰进得更深。他轻笑着将一只手从Dick的胸口流连到他咽喉的凹陷。“感觉好吗，Dick？”

Dick用力地点点头，很显然是说不出话来了。他的手紧紧地抓住床头板，咬着下唇。

“唔。”Jason用手摩挲着Dick的咽喉，笑容变得更大了。“我也是这么想的。”

Jason用另一只手撑住Dick的胸口，抬起身子直到只剩龟头还留在体内，然后重重坐了回去。这次他压不住齿间涌动着的声音，这触感逼得他喘息。Dick的叫声更大些，所以他也可能没听见。

Jason收紧了拢住Dick脖颈的手指，稍微倾身缓解紧绷的背部，重复着动作开始又重又快地骑乘着Dick，不留适应的余地。Dick也不可能对Jason的节奏有所准备。这既是对他自控力的考验，也是一种奖励。Jason想知道能做到什么程度，享受着Dick的反应。急促的呻吟，压抑着的咆哮，绷紧的肌肉，抓住床头板的手上发白的指节。他体内的渴切——仍旧渴望着要去取悦别人——在灼热湿滑的胴体压住他的同时勉力遵从着Jason的命令。

天啊，他感觉真棒。

“就是这样，”Jason一边动作着一边表扬道。“就是这样，Dick。为我表现得这么乖，这么——唔嗯——乖的男孩。”

这句表扬激得Dick把床头板握出了裂痕。Jason情不自禁地欣赏着他臂膀上的肌肉。肌理流畅地收束到了他丰满的胸膛和窄腰上。他着实非常美丽，就算有那些疤痕。实际上那些疤痕只是更加衬托出了他的美，Jason叹息着，扬起头，指甲陷进Dick胸口的肌肤，拇指更加用力地压住他的喉结。

“Jason，”Dick渴求地喘息着。

“还有一点，Dick，”他上气不接下气，感觉到汗滴正滑下他的身体，让他仍旧穿在身上的束腰湿黏而有点不舒服起来。“再忍一下。你能为我做到，对吗？你不想就这么结束的…”

“不——不想。”在他拇指的压力下，答复里带着嘶声。Jason愉悦地呼噜着，摇摆着腰部沉下身子吮吸着Dick在他身体里的鸡巴。“我不……啊！”

“就是这样，”Jason在Dick勉力克制自己的时候鼓励道，然后笑容拉得更大些，一边提醒他，“别忘了，不只有我在欣赏你的表演。”

突然意识到Slade在房间里的存在，Dick的脸涨得通红，殷红的嘴唇里逸出一声呻吟。他确实乐于被欣赏，Jason很高兴自己很好地利用了这一点。他倾身靠近，抵着Dick的嘴唇轻语，然后用舌头舔舐了上去，“我们来表演吧，怎样？你想动就动吧，不过手要放在原位。”

然而，他没料到Dick会那么快的遵守了他的应允。一息之间，他就猛地抬起了腰，差点吓了Jason一跳。力道着实很大。换个时间Jason真心会想要再探索一下，但是现下还是就沉迷其中，尽可能地抬起身子迎着他渴切的冲撞。

没过多久，他就能感觉到体内升起另一股将来的高潮。鸡巴也再次硬了起来，他甚至比之前还要湿。Jason吟哦着，一边看着Dick的脸，感觉到他屈起腿，脚抵住床单以保持平衡。他呻吟着，当他转过头，瞥见Slade看着他们，在椅子上往前坐，眼神里满是贪婪的饥渴(虽然出人意料的是他没有在自渎)。

Jason在脑海中浮现出这般活色生香的景致，想象着被缠在他们之间的画面。Dick在他的身下，Slade在他的背后。操。他不该对客户有着私密的幻想，但是有时候他就是情不自禁。他们两个一起会…会…

Jason在想入非非之中几乎呻吟出声，然后归咎于Dick的鸡巴根部开始成结了。快结束了。他至少得恢复一点理智。

“你想射在我身体里吗，宝贝？”Jason哑着声音问道，“想结住我吗？你觉得你应得吗？”

在他的手下Dick的上气不接下气，隐隐带着被压抑的咆哮。“求您，”他乞求道，“求您，先生。 _Jason_ 。”

床头板再次嘎吱作响。Jason笑了起来，指甲划下Dick的胸腹，留下了亮红色的线条，毕竟主要是Dick在动。“好吧，毕竟这是我们的第一次…”他再次划过他另一边的胸膛。“来吧，来吧，现在。放松，Dick。放——”

Dick松开床头板，Jason瞬间发觉他完全没听明白。不过他没法抱怨Dick理解的方式，一双有力的手握住他束腰正下方的腰部，紧紧握住然后领着Jason往下坐，自己一边向上顶弄着他。已经应允过，再抽送几次就要射了。

阴茎结隆起的时候，Jason终于允许自己叫出声来。他紧闭的眼皮下蹦出金星，紧跟着的是一波服从的本能汹涌上来叫他放松。放松下来，接纳阴茎结。去信任身下的alpha让他来掌控所有事情。Jason知道该如何抵抗这种本能，但是在这种情景下也没有必要。这一段就算结束了，是时候让事情回到正常的状态了。他所知道给alpha提供的最好的事后照料。

Jason松开攥着Dick咽喉的手，他任自己向前俯在他的胸口上，头靠在他的脖颈旁。Dick的双手仍旧握着他的要，但是喘息了已回执号，卡松感觉到他把手试探地放在了他的背上，同时Dick的鼻子蹭了蹭他的头发。

“就是这样，”他低语道，声音尽他所想的那样轻柔、低哑。“放松，甜心。完全放松。”

Dick发出了软软的呻吟，摊开手爱抚着他的背脊；他能感觉到在束腰的蕾丝的空隙间肌肤的触感。Jason任他抚弄了一会，让成结时的迷蒙笼罩Dick的思绪。然后他稍稍偏过头，在Dick的脖颈咽喉侧印下一个吻，然后仿着吮咬的力度拉扯着又不至于留下温和。他引起了一阵呼吸急促、愉悦的声响。

他动作放缓，但还是撑起身子拉开他们之间的空间，好转头看向Slade，他仍旧坐在椅子上，用狂热的目光注视着他们。

“你现在可以过来了，”Jason提示他，低下头看着Dick表示同意。

Slade一刻也没有浪费。Jason有所准备才没有被他站起身、大步穿过房间的动作惊到。他注视着Slade，然后支起一条膝盖，向后靠去，为Slade留出位置。Dick的手先是落到了他的腰部，但当Slade捧起他的脸转向一边，哄着他扑簌着睁开眼时，他伸出一只手。Jason看见Dick在睁开那双蓝色眼眸之前就深吸了一口气，看见他在嗅到骤起的alpha的气息时，鼻孔是怎样翕动的。不消片刻Dick就迎着他，露出一个缓缓的、有点傻傻的微笑。

“Slade，”Dick喃喃道，Jason在昏昏沉沉的当头不禁笑了起来。处于成结兴奋的alpha们总是很有趣。

“你好啊，Dick。”

Jason有些意外于Slade声音中的沉着镇定，毕竟他身上散发的兴奋气息十分强烈。以及——Jason目光婉转向下看着Slade的茎身——他的阴茎隆起浸湿了他的短裤。然而，当他倾下身飞快地轻吻Dick的时候，他的触碰仍旧轻柔，肩膀仍旧收紧着。Dick揽住Jason腰肢的手松松地抓住了Slade的衬衫。

“玩得开心吗？”Slade问道。

Dick上气不接下气而又飘飘然地大笑起来。“是的。 _是的_ 。很好。非常好。”

Slade勾起一个微笑，比Jason所见过的要更加富有爱意。“是吗？那可算是办成了。”Slade稍稍直起身子，Jason迎向了投向他的单眼的目光。“你呢？你玩的开心吗，Jason？”

“唔。他还不错。”在Dick仍旧沉醉在他身下的时候Jason也只愿意说这么多了；毕竟他还是要保持形象的。

“客气了，”Slade拉长了音调，有些好笑，完全没被他耍到。

Jason翻了个白眼，抗拒着动动身子的念头。“我还是没让你高潮，Slade。”

“不如我来让你高潮？”

Jason顿住了，张张嘴，许久都没说出话。久到Slade直起身，手指流连过Dick的肩膀，他转过身来。“我……什么？”

Slade笑了。“不如我来让你高潮？毕竟你就只是坐在那儿。”

这 _着实_ 相当诱人，这不是什么玩笑话，因为他一呼一吸之间，都能嗅到，Slade是有多么 _想要_ 。Jason踌躇着，想起了之前的遐想。Dick被压在他身下，Slade在他背后，他 _知道_ Slade的手指、他的嘴有多么美妙。Slade _绝对_ 可以让他再次像这样高潮，就算他可能不会再次真的硬起来了。 _操_ ，那真的会很棒。他很确定。

阻止自己同意真是地狱般的艰难，但是他咬住舌头，轻轻摇了摇头，直到他相信自己的舌头能够说出他真正想说的话。

“你没有付两个人的钱，”他说道，提醒自己的同时也是在提醒Slade。他扬起头，眼神钉住Slade的同时按捺住把让自己完成这份工作的念头拉到脑海里。“你没有付钱，所以你就不要碰我；您知道我是怎么工作的。”他有些喘地笑了一声，挺直了背。“如果你想让我高潮，那就要为福利付钱给我。”

他打趣似的说道，但是知道Slade近乎咆哮了一句，“成交，”他才想起这实际上是一个邀请。

他眨眨眼，然后Slade倾过身子，把他拉进一个吻。牙齿重重地碾过他的唇肉，手指紧紧地握住他的后颈，缠住他的头发。他倒吸一口气，抬起手拽住Slade的衬衫，一般稍稍退了退。然而他体内结的挪动，引得Dick呻吟了一声，而他紧咬的齿间也同样逸出一声吟哦。Slade抵着他的嘴轻笑起来，而Jason也无暇或者没有心力去组阻止他那灵巧的手指向后伸去解开他束腰上的蝴蝶结。

Slade一只手按住他，一边继续吻着他，舌头划过他的齿间，拉扯着他的头发，迫使他稍稍弯起了喉咙。这并不是他通常情况下会允许的举动，至少 _这_ 让他稍微回神，发出一声咆哮，然后抬起手用指甲深深挠住Slade的脖颈。Slade实际上没有放开他，直到他拉开了蕾丝带，不知怎的松开了他的束腰，但是他松开了攥住他头发的手。

“你真的就为了让我高潮再给我付一个时段的费用吗？”Jason问道，比之前还要更加的气喘吁吁。而Slade已经在摆弄他束腰前面的搭扣了。

在Slade低沉地咕哝了一声表示同意之前，他那邪恶而会心的笑容就已经让他了然。“看起来是这样的。”

在Slade最后把束腰完全解开、以一种平常Jason会感到恼火的草率扔到一旁时，Jason更用力地吸了一口气。那玩意 _很贵_ 。但是接下来一瞬，他的手指以一种 _正是_ 他喜欢的方式拧住了他的乳尖，他的抗拒在一阵尖锐快感的浪潮中发出的喘息声下泄了劲。他咬住牙忍下本能，而他体内厚重的阴茎结实在是 _太爽了_ 。

他能纸上谈兵，但却从未真正意义上地尝试三人行。他所接待过的alpha客户都没有带过omega，而他对于和两位alpha的三人行实在是有诸多疑虑，可能除Slade之外他也没法想出有任何可信任的客户来真正实践。他能做到压制一位alpha，但是同时压制两位alpha呢？既不让他们对他过于争强好胜的同时相互之间又不会太过富有攻击性？无异于是高空走索。

他很确定他可以信任Slade不会越界，不论他有多么兴奋。不过，提醒一下也无妨。

Jason揽住他的脖颈把他拉下身，强迫他们的眼神相接，Slade亮了亮牙齿，但是并没有咆哮。然而Jason咆哮了起来，声音短促而低沉，算不上是威胁，更像是一种警告。“管好你自己，”他命令道。“你知道我的规矩；别越界。”

Slade久久地凝视着，Jason几乎沉醉在其间的肾上腺素里了。如果Slade _真的_ 要追求他，他不觉得自己能够克制住。他凭借着自己的意志力和体魄控制alpha们，但是Slade……他知道他衬衫下覆盖着的肌肉是什么样的。他难以抗衡。

他缓缓地扯出一个笑容，目光灼灼，但是Slade只是稍稍往后靠了靠。“我会守规矩的，”他承诺道，饶有兴味但是——Jason觉得——很真诚。“不如你放松下来，让我来让你高潮呢，Jason？”

手指继续拨弄着他的乳尖，他嘶了一声，但是并不让自己被妨碍到，“如果我就只是坐着 _放松_ 你对我的喜欢可不会及现在的一半。”

Slade抵着他的下颌大笑起来，紧接着用他的牙齿刮擦着，温暖的唇抵住他的肌肤。他不允许客户咬人，但是Slade总是用齿间的摩挲撩拨他的规矩；他是Jason唯一真正信任的允许他将牙凑近他的咽喉的alpha。触感很棒，而Slade也十分谨慎，知道任何印记都是 _不可_ 容忍的。他从一开始就很清楚。

都怪那牙齿磨蹭他的触感，他的脑海里浮现出Slade第一次与他交易的情景。 _天啊_ ，那是很长一阵子以来他所经历过的最棒的性爱。硬得恰到好处，让他在事后只有一点酸胀，最妙的那种。精疲力尽，Slade在高潮后足够温柔却又紧追不放，钉在他体内，手指和舌头将他一次又一次地送上高潮，直到最后。

小费也是惊人。Slade给的小费总是很丰厚。

“ _操_ ，”他气喘吁吁，颤抖着用手攥住了Slade的衬衫。

Slade动了动身子，胸口贴近了他，手掌抚住他的胸肌，另一只手放开他的头发，向后抵住他的背，轻轻松松地让他弓起了身子，牙齿刮蹭过他的肩颈，Jason抗拒不住地呻吟出声。他稍稍仰起头，决定 _去它的吧_ 。他已经被钉在阴茎结上了，而规定也说得很清楚了；稍稍破坏一下自己的形象也没什么。  
他身下轻轻的呻吟声稍稍的惊到了他，而Slade只是轻笑着拧了一把他的乳尖，让他不禁喘着气迎向了他。

“他可真是秀色可餐，不是吗？”

顿了一下，Jason抬眼看去，才发现Slade不是在和他说话，而是和Dick。他蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，幽暗深沉，取代沉醉快感的是深重的欲望。但是无论是不是被谈及的对象，Jason都是满心满意的同意的。Dick确实秀色可餐；容貌靓丽，肌肉分明，为他表现的真他妈的 _乖_ 。为他们。Slade真是走运。（他也是， _收钱_ 和他们两个享乐。）

Slade在他耳畔低吟了一声，Jason扑簌着眼睫，张着嘴，克制着想要扬起头把脖颈完全暴露出来的欲望。他突然意识到，这不仅仅是Slade花钱来享用他。这是对权力的彰示。是Slade在不露声色地宣示着他仍旧是这个族群中的“首领”，压制他以昭示他的权力，而Jason被赋予了主动权绝不意味着他是“族群首领”。

没关系。如果有额外的三百元和今晚第三次的高潮，他为什么还要在乎Slade的操纵欲呢？在任何重要方面他都不会让步。Slade不能标记他，Jason也不会允许他越雷池一步。他自己会处理好自己的勃起。

Jason的手向下，抚住Dick的小腹，另一只手按住Slade的大腿，撑住自己。他偏过头，收住下颌，露出了牙齿，说道，“我知道你想做什么。”他声音放得很轻，沉迷如Dick，可能都没明白他的意思。

他唯一接受不了的，就是让Slade自以为他不着痕迹地骗过了他。客户尝到了一次甜头，他们就会贪得无厌。在成为专业人士之前他就懂得了这个道理。

Slade的呼吸灼烧着他的下颌，虽然那只手从他胸口一路向下探向更为敏感的位置，但是他留出空，与他对视。“你介意吗？”这算不上什么为难人的问题，他勾起一丝微笑，手指划过他尚且疲软的阴茎。

他深吸一口气，从爱抚所带来的战栗的快感中稍稍平复，然后才答道。“不要过界，我就不会介意。”

那大概就是Slade所需要的应允罢。

Jason知道他做得到，但是Slade是如何精准地将他迅速推上高潮还是让他有些没有防备。既是天赋，也是来自于充分的实践。

让他有些困扰的是对此他几乎什么也做不了。通常他能给予相应的爱抚，随他想地纠缠、挑衅，让Slade明白他绝非什么被动的性伴侣。但是他现在他被结住了，锁在Dick的阴茎结上，蚕食着自己的自制力，而Slade衣装革履，更不如平时那般受到他的抓挠的影响。他已经很久没有在体格差中处于劣势了，而他出乎意料的有些——对他自己而言——沉醉其中。毕竟是安全的，毕竟是与他足够信任不会趁火打劫的人。（以一种糟糕的方式。）

Slade紧贴着他的背，把他推倒，伏在Dick的身上，热热地压住他，牙齿划过他的背脊和后颈。当Dick伸手探向他的胸口时，Jason摆明了态度，握住他的手腕分别按在Dick脑袋的两侧。

“我可不这么想，”他喘着气，加大了握着他手腕的力道，引得Dick急急呻吟，让他大为愉悦。这是他显示控制权的高光时刻，然后Slade用拇指以 _堪堪_ 好的力道抚过他耳后的气味腺，激得他的大脑再一次地短了路。

没过多久他就猛地痉挛起来，吮吸着Dick的阴茎结，引得他们两人双双叫出声， 他的身体叫嚣着另一波的释放。Slade把他拉了起来，粗壮的手臂环住他的身子和手臂，把他按在Slade的胸口前。他放开了按住Dick的手，但是Slade另一只手摸索到了他们的身体之间，手指抚摸着他的阴唇，然后是其下敏感的肌肤，但甚至连这也比不上体内的快感。拉近的距离让Slade可以轻而易举地将嘴唇印在他的耳后，舌头舔弄着他的气味腺，带来直接而绵长的刺激，Jason什么也做不了，只能顺着Slade的力道弓起了身子，惊叫出声。他摸索着想抓住， _随便什么_ ，最后只能用指尖挠住Slade的胳臂。

“来吧，”Slade在他的耳畔吐息道，让他稍稍得以喘息。“ _为我臣服吧_ 。”【注4】

Jason咬紧了牙关，重重地吸了一口气，然后呼出一口气。“ _绝不_ 。”

Slade收紧了环住他的胳臂，紧紧地拥住他。他喘不上气来，扬起头靠著他的肩膀，然后在他耳边发出一声咆哮——比他所能做到的还要更加低沉——让他不由得绷紧了身子，在快感和肾上腺素的作用下战栗着。他体内的阴茎结意味着他没法太僵硬， 当他紧咬着、重重地骑坐他的时候，汹涌而来的的本能的放松让他再次喘息、弓起身子。

唇瓣印在他的气味腺上，舌尖轻轻舔弄着，Jason等待着，但是当Slade用嘴覆住气味腺吮吸起来的时候他仍旧猝不及防。

他尖叫起来，痉挛着，然后，他高潮了。

快感迸发席卷周身，他的背弯成一张弓，张着嘴|喘息着|。他倒还没有晕过去，但是有那么一会他的视线一片模糊，仿佛一切都不重要了。只有快感在他肌肤之下规律地律动着，直到他们放松下来时Jason才回过神来。

他靠着Slade的胸口，放松下来，仍旧紧紧地揽住环着他胸口的胳臂。Slade的头靠着他，热热的吐息拂过他的耳朵，鼻子埋进了他的头发里。他过了一会才意识到Slade在无言之中尊重了他的界限，没有压住他赤裸的咽喉。心上涌起一股暖意，有可能是本能的驱使，但是Jason也不愿去抗拒。他可以享受这一时刻；Slade见到他失控的次数已经够多了，不是什么新鲜事。

当他平稳了气息，睁开眼时，他首先向下看向Dick。他半睁着眼，偏过头去抵住枕头，嘴唇微启，手放在Jason的腰部，轻轻地有节奏地揉弄着。噢很好，他完全放空了。成结的刺激会让绝大多数的alpha失去意识。

他偏过头，Slade注意到他已经回过神了。“要是留下了痕迹，”他低声道，“我会很恼火的。”这是一句慵懒的警告，但他的意思也仅限于此。

Slade轻笑起来，手放在他的腰上，相比之下，他的手宽大而炽热。“你对我的了解不仅于此，不是吗，Jason？”

确实。就Jason所知，Slade的行为总是很有分寸。他从未留下过分的痕迹，相较于他的体格，以及他是一个传统的、具有相当控制欲的alpha的事实，这也算得上是了不起了。

Slade轻轻揉捏了一下他的腰之后放开手，他听到拉下拉链的摩擦声时才反应过来。

“ _Slade_ ，”他咕哝着睁开眼，试图直起身。

“我记得你告诉过我只要我想就可以打飞机，”Slade说道，又回到了低沉的嗓音。Jason回过神来，悄悄地停住了呼吸，身体泛起一阵紧张的涟漪。“只要我不弄脏你的东西就行。除开这个暂时的游戏，Dick可不是你的。”

他…… _确实_ 这样说过，不是吗？之前的时候，而在他划定各种规矩的时候他确实没把 _这事_ 放在心上，但他确实这么规定了。他——等等。射在Dick _身上_ ？好吧，坦白说，这也是非常alpha式的的行为。尤其是在当前的情形下，有第三者在场时。他并不该太吃惊。

“下次，”Jason哼了一声，转头用余光看着Slade，“我会说得更明确些。别想占便宜。”

Slade朝他笑了笑，眯着眼睛眼神犀利，吐息道。“那我会好好利用这一次的。”

当Slade倾过身来吻他的时候Jason没有闪躲，尽管他的疏失让他恼火得快要翻白眼了。Slade满怀激情地吻着他，深深地吻着，从一个别扭的角度凌乱地吻着他。像这样他根本没办法看到发生了什么，但是他能感觉到Slade的呼吸急促起来，在来回的动作之间肌肉在他的衬衫之下紧绷起来。他撕咬着Slade的嘴唇，用牙齿啮咬着滑进他嘴里的舌头，但同时又拒绝实际参与到Slade的自慰中去。他垂下手握住Dick不去妨碍到他。

没过多久Slade就抵着他的嘴唇急促地呻吟起来，重重地按住他的背脊，Jason同时感觉到他推耸着腰部。他等待着，任Slade吻着他，直到他感觉到Slade放松下来。即使无暇低头看去，Dick发出的惊悸而又带着十足情欲的声音已经是不言而喻。飞溅在Dick胸腹上的释放一目了然，Jason的诚实足以叫他坦陈这同样是非常、非常的火辣。

“你瞧，”他甫一平稳了呼吸，Slade就抵着他的耳朵说的，“干干净净的。”

“只要我不躺下来。”Jason嘟囔着回嘴，但是并没有他想象中有攻击性。

Slade闷笑一声，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子，然后在Dick身旁舒展着自己。他执着他的伴侣顺从的手握住自己的阴茎结——毫无疑问，是为了缓解多数alpha们在体外成结时都会有的不适感。Jason盯着他，但是Slade只是朝他一哂，一边占有欲地揽住Dick，而他因为Slade的靠近也发出了轻轻的愉悦的声音。

Jason想要加入他们，但这只会破坏他的形象，而他也要保持特定的职业素养，无论他可能对某个特定的客户有多么的喜爱。他尽可能地放松了肌肉，他适宜地等待着Dick的阴茎结消退，手指流连在他的胳臂上，时不时地发出呼噜声。有Slade在，Jason应该是不需要想办法让Dick清醒过来了，但是放纵一下自己的本能也不错。

终于，Jason体内的硬物开始纾解了。又过了一分钟，Jason动了动腰，小心翼翼地试探着阴茎结，他发现能够畅通无阻地动作，软软地叹了一口气。Jason从他身上爬下来，Dick轻轻地呻吟起来（他可真够甜的）。

“我去洗澡。”他说道，主要还是对着Slade说，一边皱着眉从床上起身。保持一个姿势跪了这么久他的腿很僵硬。“如果你们想的话，你和Dick可以在我之后用浴室。”

Slade不置可否地哼了一声，但是蓝色的单眼盯住了他，甚至在Slade转身用鼻子蹭了蹭Dick的头发、更用力地拥住他的时候也没放开。Jason望向他们，一边深处双腿，确保能够好好地站住。Dick睁开了眼，微笑起来，动了动身子靠向Slade，拢住阴茎结的手上用了用力。Slade呻吟出声，Dick的嘴角勾起了一个愉悦而顽皮的笑容，Jason稍稍放下心来。很好，他回过神来了。

“乖一点，”Jason朝着门走去，扭头说道。他能感觉到他们二人的精液沿着他的大腿缓缓流下，尽管他本能地喜欢这种感觉，他还是想在弄脏地板之前把它洗掉。他犯过几次错。

与其说是洗澡，更像是草草冲洗一下，不过他已经很惯于迅速地将自己里里外外地清理干净了。他擦干身子，穿上了他之前挂在这里的丝绸长袍，然后在他先前为Slade准备的毛巾旁放了另一套毛巾。时间应该差不多了。他沾湿了一套毛巾，往回走去。

确实，当他回房间的时候Slade已经或多或少软下来了，Dick靠着他，仰着头，大张着嘴。 Jason刚一进来他就睁开了眼，再他靠近的时候他露出了一个温暖而闲适的微笑。他躺在床上，精液溅落在他的大腿上，不过那也算作刻意为之。Dick向前挪了挪，而Slade的胳膊——揽住了他一边臀部——轻轻地收紧拥住了他。

Jason还没想好说些什么来参与到一个富有占有欲的alpha和他的伴侣之间，Dick就开始固执的挣动着推着Slade的胳臂，说道，“Slade，放开。”Slade咕哝着，但还是在啃咬了一下Dick的颈侧之后放开了。

Jason靠上前，伸手用毛巾擦掉Slade小腹上干了大半的精液。Dick赞赏地咕哝出声，Jason看着他扬起头，显露出咽喉的曲线，不由得笑了起来。他把毛巾塞进Dick的手里，手指流连过他的下颌，压低了他的脑袋。

“去洗澡，”他低声道，语调里带着足够的命令意味使他遵从。“出门向左，第一扇门。请自便。”

Dick点点头，握了握他的手，然后用手撑在床上起身。Jason看着他动作时肌肉流畅的流动；这轻而易举地让人欣赏，举手投足之间都充满了优雅和自信。像是Slade的动作经过了收敛，不过少了Slade那份侵略性的气质。Dick关上门，给他们留出空间，Slade撑起胳膊。

“好的那种惊喜？”他的语调里有种拖沓的餍足；Jason很熟悉那种腔调。

“你知道我不喜欢惊喜，”他驳道，盯着门的同时靠上了他撑着的胳臂。“他很乖。驯服，但我想只是因为他想要这样。”他偏过头迎向Slade的目光，话语中带来点讥诮，“否则我不知道他该怎样应付得了你。”

Slade哂道。“你觉得是他在应付我？”

Jason哼了一声，收起胳臂撑在床上做了个大大的拉伸，看能不能放松身体紧绷的部位。“当然了。要是他没有直面你的谷崎，你也不会喜欢他。你把他带到我这儿，所以你喜欢他，所以他应付得来你。简单的逻辑推理。”他的后背下方有些疲软，当他放松下来的时候大大地吐息一口气。“你要是再带他过来，不要想着像这次这样了不免单，没有意外的拜访。要么在事前付款，要么就只有一个人得到服务，我也不会让你像这次这样临时做变动。我说清楚了吗？”

Slade向他倾身，Jason看着他，但并没有阻止他将一个轻柔的吻印在他的肩膀上。“明白无误，Jason。”他微笑起来。“你总是说得很清楚。”

“显然还不足以让你守规矩，”Jason哼了一声翻了个白眼，放下胳臂把双手搁在小腹上。“你很幸运，我喜欢你。说起来，你还欠我三百元，我希望你没有开空头支票。”

“当然不会。”Slade竟然真的有听上去只是轻微地被他的说的冒犯到的厚脸皮，但Jason只是再次翻了个白眼，看着他伸进长裤口袋里。钱包里的一沓现金有点诱人，但是Jason按捺住心绪接过了Slade递给他的三百元。“给你。总是乐意至极，Jason。”

他甩了甩纸钞然后把它折起来。“彼此彼此。”

他倒是愿意在这无所事事地等着Dick回来，但是这也不是他喜欢的高效利用时间的方式，而在他们离开之后他将会有充足的时间放松。他翻身下床，开始整理房间。当务之急的是当Dick回来的时候会需要他的衣服，所以他把衣服叠得整整齐齐的放在床边，然后开始收拾自己的衣服。看到自己的束腰皱巴巴地掉在床边的地上时，他皱起眉。

“还有，”他对着Slade说道，一边小心地把它挂在椅背上，“你要是再随便乱扔它我们就有得说道了。我很花了一笔钱买这件；我很喜欢它。”

“我再给你买一件新的。”他说得轻佻而漫不经心，Jason转身向Slade露出牙齿警告他。

“重点不是这个，Slade。我不管你有多兴奋或者你会不会赔。你想把衣服从我身上撕开？自己买。 _我的_ 东西，你要放尊重些。”

Slade毫无怯意，哂道。“我记住了。”

无论Jason还有什么想反驳的都被Dick的出现打断了。他在门口踌躇着，看着他们两人，他一头实发，除了Jason为他留着的毛巾围在腰部之外别无他物。

Jason再一次地按捺住他对Slade的不悦然后朝他笑笑。“嘿，Dick，Slade洗澡的时候你不如和我一起坐吧。”他伸出手，指了指床和他叠好的那沓衣服。

Dick笑了起来，轻轻点了点头，把犹豫一扫而空。“好，当然。”

“我不需要，”Slade说道，从床上站了起来，终于穿上了内裤拉上拉链。“但还是谢谢你的好意，Jason。”

“唔。”Jason扬起下颌，迎向Slade的目光。“你可以洗一个澡，或者你也可以就在外面等着。随你喜欢。”

有那么一瞬间，Slade看起来似是要辩驳。他们的目光交汇，轻微的紧张气氛下Slade挺直了脊椎，绷紧了肩膀。Jason会把这称为过剩的占有欲本能，源于保护属于Slade的东西的渴望。在他的姿态和体格的掩盖之下，Jason确实是一位omega，但是提出与Slade的伴侣单独相处仍旧不是一件好开口的事情。尤其是在这一切之后。

一息之间，他退让了。他慢慢地、近乎是不动声色地露出了一个细微的微笑。“很好。慢慢来。”

Slade在出去的路上顿了一下，手掌流连过Dick的小臂，把他拉进一个短暂的吻中。Jason实际上有些意外，出乎他的意料这不是一个彰显征服欲或者赤裸裸的侵略性的吻。自信满满，是的，充满索求，但是没有用牙啃咬，这不是一个长长的、宣示主权的吻。还不错。仍旧很火辣。

Jason来到床边，坐在那叠衣服边的床角。过了几秒，Dick过来坐在他身边。“你感觉怎么样？”他率先开口。

Dick扬起了一个软软的、轻松的微笑。“不错。很棒。谢谢你。”

Jason忍不住回给他一个笑容，但是没关系。他现在可以放松下来，既然他们已经不在刚刚的场合了，他可以用上更加对等的态度。“还是有点酸痛吗？”

Dick动了动，他还没有穿上衬衫所以Jason能够近距离地欣赏到在残留的抓痕之下他的背肌的起伏。“感觉并不坏，”他答道，轻轻地笑了笑。

“很好。作为收尾我还有几个问题，可以吗？只是回顾一下；基本的问题，你可以回答吗？”相比他刚刚进来的时候Dick确实是更加放松了，但Jason也并不觉得他尚处在任何程度上的放空状态。可能还是有点容易受暗示，但是不妨事。

他顿了一下，Dick吸了一口气，看起来是在斟酌自己的状态，然后认同地点点头。“我没问题。”

这正是他所宣称的那样；通过几个问题来了解有没有什么Dick不喜欢或者不感兴趣的，或者是他格外喜欢的。他现在很喜欢这样做，在那一切都在大家的脑海里记忆犹新时，他们通常会没那么有防备心。在这种情况下客户能更轻易地向他吐露心声，否则他就得一点点地抽丝剥茧。

对于Dick很享受被允许让他高潮这一点他说不上特别意外。这很符合他全程为他表现出来乖顺、驯服的行为模式。但了解到他做的没有Dick不喜欢的 _着实_ 让他意外；通常情况下，对于第一次来访的客户他总会有至少那么一处的不周到，或者就是他们不太感兴趣。Jason对于这次自己的直觉有些骄傲，因为很显然这次把他一切都做得很好。

“所以，”他笑了起来，“我猜这意味着你会再来的？”

“噢是的，”Dick答道，面颊上飞起一抹玫瑰红。“肯定的。”

“很好，”Jason是这么想的，真的。他很乐意再次见到Dick。

以此作为收尾，Jason最后示意他梳妆整齐。适逢Slade再次出现在门口。“准备走了吗？”他淡定地问道，看向他们两人。

Dick眨眨眼，仿佛被抓到做什么似的，然后点点头。“对。是啊，我准备好了，Slade。”他以一种驾轻就熟的迷人姿态倾身轻吻Jason的面颊。“谢谢你。”

“不客气，”Jason说道，不是一星半点的愉悦。他站起身送他们往门口走。“记住，Slade——”

“我知道，不要搞突袭。别唠叨了”。Jason翻了个白眼，但也接受了Slade的——更加富有占有姿态的——在他下颌上的吻。“再见，Jason。”

他们甫一离开他就关上了门，然后在门上稍微倚了一会。这次算是温和，但如果Slade把Dick带来成为常态的话……

一次 _两位_ alpha。他得拓展出演范围了。

但当五分钟后他的手机振动起来，来自Slade的新短信（ _下个月同一时间？_ ），Jason还是笑了起来。

当然。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】
>
>> Once upon a time, the idea of omega!Jason as a dominatrix entered Skali and Fire's heads  
> 有一阵子，Skali和Fire有了Omega设定的施虐者Jason的想法
> 
> dominatrix，原意为在性关系中处于主导地位的女性。
> 
> 【注2】
>
>> Jason觉得比六英尺要差个几英寸
> 
> 一英尺30.48 厘米，六英尺约为1米83，一英寸2.54 厘米。（但是Dick Grayson官设178cm？）
> 
> 【注3】
>
>> "Yes. Haven. Standard yellow and green for the others."  
> “对。避风港。还有通常的黄色和绿色。”
> 
> 此处都是性行为中的安全词相关。黄色是小心、慢点；红色时停下来（haven我不清楚具体是什么意思，但大概是相关的）  
> （
>
>> [参考](https://books.google.com.hk/books?id=A9SJAwAAQBAJ&pg=PA166&lpg=PA166&dq=safeword+signal&source=bl&ots=m95Fg7hK1o&sig=ACfU3U30OinTqAdSt_sYqxDbNrqzeUL6fQ&hl=zh-CN&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwik3bfbjurhAhVhslQKHVRnBSgQ6AEwCHoECAkQAQ#v=onepage&q=safeword%20signal&f=false)  
> 
> 
> ）
> 
> 【注4】
>
>> “Come on,” Slade breathes into his ear, giving him a brief moment of rest. “Give.”  
> “来吧，”Slade在他的耳畔吐息道，让他稍稍得以喘息。“为我臣服吧。”
> 
> 这一句话的“give”我真的想了很久，从最开始决定翻的时候就在犹豫翻成什么。如果各位有比较好的想法也请不吝赐教。


End file.
